


Don't be like her

by QueerChaos (PanPhan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Episode: s01e04 Magic Bullet, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Missing Scene, My First Fanfic, Pining, Season/Series 01, Stiles Stilinski is Sixteen Years Old, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPhan/pseuds/QueerChaos
Summary: Derek wouldn't be like her.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 55





	Don't be like her

“This is private property.”

That’s where it all started. A stupid teenage boy and his slightly less stupid friend noticing Derek in the forest his family once protected. It wasn’t supposed to go further than that. He could smell blood but that didn’t mean anything. He had heard the boy with the shorter hair talking about werewolves, but he could be talking about a book or some terrible and incredibly inaccurate movie. That should have been it, but no matter what he did he couldn’t forget the pale boy with the wide, chocolate eyes. 

When he realized why he felt the way he did, he couldn’t stop repeating the same phrases in his head whenever he thought about Stiles. Don’t be like her. He is a teenager. Don’t hurt him like she hurt you.

And for a little while that worked. He could keep his feelings in check and reluctantly accept and offer help to Scott and Stiles, but then he was shot. She shot him and left him to die but for some stupid reason, stiles wouldn’t let him go. He may have sounded annoyed that entire night, but under the layers of anxiety and frustration with Scott, Derek could smell the distinct scent of worry and fear. Not of Derek or of the situation, but for Derek.

This scrawny, terrified kid had saved his life. Sure, Scott had gotten the bullet but Stiles had kept him safe, kept him alive. Hell, he was ready to saw off Derek’s arm even though he looked like he was about to pass out just thinking about it.

After the bullet wound had healed Derek did something he would never admit to. He had smiled and thanked Stiles for saving his life.

After Scott had left and Stiles was getting ready to, Derek gave Stiles a look that he hoped said Don’t hold this against me and hesitantly said “Hey, Stiles, I just want to say thanks. You didn’t have to take me here or keep me alive. I know I’ve been a dick but seriously, thanks.”

He was met with a shocked look. “Uh, yeah sure, anytime dude,” and an awkward grin that almost made him smile. Almost. “Shit, my dad’s shift ends in an hour. Guess I can’t check his office tonight.”

“Why are you breaking into the Sheriff’s office?” Derek asked, slightly amused. 

Stiles sort of blushed, “I’m trying to get updates on your sister, I don’t want you finding anything out from a random deputy. Also, it isn’t breaking in when my room is across the hall. I may be looking at confidential government documents but I will sooner saw off your arm than get caught in my dad’s office doing so.”

“You are committing a felony whenever you do that, idiot.” After a pause and a scoff from Stiles, actually processed what Stiles said, “Wait, you are doing this for Laura?”

“Something like that,” Stiles grinned. There was a scent of fondness and embarrassment that made Derek’s heart stutter. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a teenager. Wait, teenager. Stiles is a teenager.

For a moment, Derek almost forgot. Forgot that Stiles was only sixteen, terrified, and his reality has fallen apart over the course of just a few days. He forgot his mantra, Don’t be like her.

And Derek would never hurt someone like Kate hurt him, especially tired, anxious, beautiful Stiles.

He wanted to just stay away, let Stiles grow up and realize Derek was no good for him. But no matter how much he wanted to pretend it was some infatuation or a little crush, he felt pulled to Stiles in an almost terrifying way. It was like there was a magnet that constantly pushed him towards the person he couldn’t have. 

He couldn’t stay away from Stiles if he wanted to, but he still wouldn’t hurt him. He couldn’t. 

Because Stiles- sweet, smart, gorgeous Stiles- deserved happiness and security. Derek couldn’t give him that.


End file.
